My Valentine
by shanejayell
Summary: Valentine's day at Fuka academy, shoujoai style.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime or Mai Otome, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

My Valentine

"Nao," Aoi Senou smiled at her roommate as the long brown haired girl asked, "do you think you could give me some advice?"

"What kind of advice?" Nao Yuuki asked warily, the redhead gracefully changing out of her nun's uniform.

"I'm not sure what I should give for a Valentine's day gift," Aoi admitted.

Nao smiled a bit coldly as she answered, "I'm not really the best person to ask that, you know. Why not go to Chie?"

Aoi blushed a bit, "That'd spoil the surprise."

Nao blinked, "So that's how it is."

"Well, yes," Aoi sighed.

"Good for you," Nao flashed a somewhat more relaxed grin. She sat down on her bed in just bra and panties, "Chocolate's always good."

"I know," Aoi conceded, "but it lacks a personal touch."

"Depends on the chocolate," Nao looked impish, "I know of a shop in town that sells chocolate edible panties."

"Seriously?!" Aoi blushed.

"Yup." Nao smirked as she added, "why, you could even be INSIDE the panties when Chie starts eating them."

"Hentai," Aoi said good naturedly as she tossed a pillow at Nao.

"Not going to do it?" Nao asked as she ducked the flying pillow.

"Well," Aoi hesitated a moment then added, "I wouldn't mind knowing where the shop is, at least. Just in case."

Meanwhile, Mai Tokhia smiled slightly as the redhead read yet another letter sent from her brother in America. "Aww," she smiled fondly as she told Mikoto, "Takumi made Akira chocolate for Valentine's day."

"Shouldn't Akira have made Takumi the chocolate?" Mikoto Minahi asked her innocently, the black haired girl sitting beside Mai on the bed.

"Normally," Mai said, "but they have a reversed relationship."

"Reversed?" Mikoto blinked innocently.

"You see, with them Akira is more the boy," Mai scratched her chin uncomfortably, "and Takumi is the woman."

"Wow," Mikoto looked thoughtful. "Does that mean that when Natsuki and Shizuru are together one of THEM is the man and the other a woman?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Mai blushed.

"Maybe I should ask Natsuki about it," Mikoto suggested brightly.

"Oh no," Mai said quickly, "bad idea."

"You think so?" Mikoto looked disappointed.

"I know so," Mai said firmly.

"Mai," MIkoto looked up at her, "which of us would give the other chocolate?"

"I guess I'd give chocolate to you," Mai reached out to hug Mikoto.

"Yay," Mikoto practically bowled Mai over, "chocolate!"

"Mikoto," Mai squealed out a protest as Mikoto joyfully rubbed her face all over Mai's full breasts, "stop that!"

There was a brisk knocking on the dorm room door then Natsuki Kuga stuck her head in, "Mai, I..." Natsuki stopped, then turned around and closed the door behind her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's not what it looks like," Mai said weakly.

"Damn," Natsuki murmured as she walked down the hall, "I hadn't realized their relationship had gone that far. Of course, her own relationship had been showing a lot of progress, too, so she shouldn't be too surprised.

Over by the school lockers, a blonde haired young woman named Erstin paused, looking around her nervously before stepping up to the lockers. Opening one up she set the package inside then closed the door.

"Isn't that Nina's locker?" a voice asked from behind her.

Erstin whirled around to see her classmate Arika Yumeria, the reddish brown haired girl looking on with amusement. "What are you doing here?" she asked, blushing.

"Putting a chocolate in Shizuru-sama's locker," Arika shrugged casually, "so, were you giving Nina chocolate?"

"Well, yes," Erstin admitted, scratching at the back of her head and not incidentally causing her full breasts to bounce. Clasping her hands in front of her she begged, "Please don't tell Nina I left it."

"Sure," Arika grinned, "as long as you don't tell Shizuru-sama I did."

"Of course," Erstin sighed in relief as they both walked away. "So, you like Fujino-sama?" she asked.

"Yeah," Arika nodded as they headed outside the building, "she's so elegant."

"Hmm," Erstin nodded agreement. "Do you know," she asked Arika hesitantly, "if Nina likes anyone?"

"I heard she had a crush on Tate," Arika revealed reluctantly, "but since he's going out with Tokhia it should be okay."

Erstin smiled sunnily, "Then maybe there's a chance."

"Have you heard anything about Shizuru-sama?" Arika asked.

"Just the rumors about the raven," Erstin said quietly.

"The raven?" Arika blinked.

Dropping her voice more Erstin continued, "That's what they call her. An intense black haired woman whom Fujino-san has been seen with."

"Shizuru-sama likes women?" Arika asked, eyes wide.

"That's the story," Erstin nodded.

"Ah hem!" a woman said from behind them.

"Eeek," Both girls spun around to see Haruka Suzushiro standing behind them, the tough brown-blonde haired woman giving them a intense look.

"I would think," Haruka said coldly, "that students would have enough respect for the student council president not to spread rumors about her."

"Sorry, Suzushiro-san," Erstin blushed.

Haruka relaxed a little bit, the older girl not seeing any maliciousness in either of them. "Spreading rumors is bad both for the target of rumors and you," she pointed out to them, "it makes you seem low quality."

"I think you mean low class," the other girl pointed out from beside Haruka.

"Thanks, Yukino," Haruka smiled at her.

Seeing an opportunity to escape Arika quickly said, "We're really sorry, Suzushiro-san." Grabbing Erstin she then fled, hurring down the sidewalk.

Yukino Kikukawa smiled wryly, the dark brown haired girl pushing up her glasses. "I wonder if Fujino appreciates your efforts to control the rumors about her?" she asked as she fell into step beside Haruka.

"I doubt the tea-woman cares," Haruka said dryly, "but..."

"Natsuki thanked us for stepping so firmly on the rumors," Yukino revealed, "so at least one of them appreciates it." She reached out, taking Haruka's hand, "And it says what kind of person you are too, Haruka."

Haruka blushed but kept hold of Yukino's hand as they walked under the sunlight.

Chie Harada finished up her lunch, the purple-black haired girl a little disappointed that Aoi wasn't there. 'Then again,' she mused, 'this is Valentine's day. I wonder if I should take her out to dinner?'

beep-beep-BEEP-beep

Chie answered the phone reflexedly, "Harada."

"Chie," Aoi's voice said smilingly, "I finished up my shopping. Do you think you could come over to my rooms?"

"Oh?" Chie asked curiously.

"Nao is going out tonight," Aoi added with a smile, "and I have a special treat for you."

"What kind of treat?" Chie had to asked.

"Let me show you," Aoi purred.

Chie blinked as Aoi sent a photo to her camera. Clicking it open Chie froze, then scrambled for a napkin to stop the nosebleed. Aoi was posed on the bed, wearing a outfit that would have fit right in with Kuga's rumored closet of earthly delights. "I'll be right over," she breathlessly vowed.

"Thought you would," Aoi smirked.

End

Notes: Just a bit of fluff featuring my fave My Hime couples. I also slipped in a bit of Otome since the characters show up in the background of the Hime series. Heh.


End file.
